


The Art of Raising Adults

by stillskies



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, 003 wonders why she tries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Raising Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 10-17-2008

003 sat on her human’s shoulder, watching as he fought with her other human.

“Watari-san, I cannot justify increasing your budget when I use so much of _my_ budget fixing the explosions that you _accidentally_ create,” her other human was arguing, and 003 thought that maybe he had a point.

After all, her tail feathers had been singed in her human’s last explosion. She was still upset by that.

“I just need 100,000 yen more, Tatsumi,” her human countered, and from the look on Tatsumi’s face, it wasn’t going to work.

“Absolutely not,” Tatsumi said, straightening his files with a little more force than necessary, 003 thought.

She hopped off of Watari’s shoulder and fluttered onto the desk, nudging the piles of paper gently, showing him how to do it. 

“You’re upsetting her, Tatsumi,” Watari said, sounding upset. She looked up and saw her human pouting, and gave a little chirp. He seemed to take it as agreement and pointed. “See?”

“If anyone is upsetting her, Watari-san, it would be you.”

“Are you saying I’m a bad parent?”

“003 is an _owl_ , Watari. She’s far more capable of taking care of herself than _you_ are.”

Watari scooped her up. “Fine,” he huffed as 003 burrowed into his hair and nipped at a stray strand, “I see how it is. You don’t care about me or 003.”

“I’m still not increasing your budget, Watari-san.”

Watari’s shoulders slumped in utter defeat.

003 shook her head as they left. They never changed. Children.


End file.
